Alyson Winchester: Soccer Game and Sam
by WaywardDaughter18
Summary: Sam is in full teenager mode and isn't always nice to Aly. John and Dean have to step in and make her feel better. Some fluff from the Aly-verse. Content Warning: Language, because Dean. Same AU as "The Adventures of Alyson Winchester".


SUMMARY: Sam is in full teenager mode and isn't always nice to Aly. John and Dean have to step in and make her feel better. Some fluff from the Aly-verse. Content Warning: Language, because Dean. Same AU as "The Adventures of Alyson Winchester".

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello Dear Readers! If this is your first time reading one of my fanfics, please check out my profile for more stories with Alyson Winchester. The main story is called 'The Adventures of Alyson Winchester', and there is now a sequel called 'Winchester Interrupted: The Further Adventures of Alyson Winchester'. There are also several one-shots about Aly at different ages. I hope you enjoy them- please leave me a review and let me know what you like!**

Aly 7, Sam 15, Dean 19

~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~

The boy kicked the soccer ball and it flew up into the air, over both teams, and some of them ran to try and get under the ball...and Sam jumped up in the air and got it, bumping the ball with his head, sending it towards the goal.

The crowds of people on the sidelines gasped and then clapped for him.

"Go Sammy!" I called, clapping my hands.

One of his team-mates ran to the ball, and his team clustered around the boy as he ran towards the goal. He kicked it, and the ball flew up in the air again, right over the head of the boy standing in the goal, and then was caught in the net.

"Yaaaaay!" I yelled, clapping again, along with the crowd. I turned to Daddy- I was sitting on his lap- and said, "They got another goal!"

"I know, that's great!" Daddy said.

"They're gonna win, I just know it!" I clenched my fists in excitement.

The referee blew the whistle three times to let everyone know that it was half-time. The teams started to walk over to the other side of the field, where their coaches were standing. Dean stood up and stretched- he was sitting next to us.

"I'm gonna go see if they have any soda, want anything Dad?" he asked, glancing down.

Sam jogged over to us.

"Hey, great header, Sammy!" Daddy said to him with a smile.

I put my hand up flat, waiting for Sam to give me a high-five.

Sam stood there and put his hands on his hips. His face was annoyed.

"Aly, I _told_ you not to call me Sammy when we're out in public! Especially not when we're at a _game!_ " he said harshly.

I flinched slightly at his tone; I wasn't expecting it. It hurt my feelings, but I tried not to show it. Sam had talked to me a couple of times about calling him Sammy, he had started to get annoyed with all of us when we called him that. He wasn't a kid anymore, he'd said. He would get in a grumpy mood at the drop of a hat these days.

"Uh, s-sorry, Sam," I said regretfully, and my voice cracked. I saw Dean turn his head and look at me, and then look back at Sam.

"Sorry, champ," Daddy said. "I'll try and remember."

"It's not you, Dad, it's _her,"_ Sam gave me a mean look. "She _never_ remembers," he sighed angrily. "I need to go get some water," he turned abruptly and started to walk fast across the field.

I tried not to cry, but I felt the tears gathering in my eyes and then they spilled over. Sam was my best friend but now that he was a teenager he'd started acting different, and I didn't know what to make of it. Dean looked at me again and then I saw him jog across the field to catch up with Sam. He pulled on Sam's arm and Sam stopped, and Dean said something and gestured at us. Sam glanced over and said something, and Dean said something back, and by the way he was standing I could tell he was angry. He gestured at Sam and then at us again, and Sam said something back to him. Dean said something, and then shook his head, and started to walk back to us. Sam continued over to the other side of the field.

Daddy looked down at me. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said shakily, but then I started to cry harder. I put my head down and covered my face with my hands. I felt Daddy's hand on my back, rubbing it.

"He didn't mean to be that way, I'm sure of it," Daddy said reassuringly.

"He's mad at me! He doesn't like to be called Sammy and I can't- I keep forgetting!" My breath hitched. "He probably hates me!"

Dean had come up to us by then. "No, he doesn't hate you, he's just being a little bitch right now."

 _"Dean,"_ Daddy said reproachfully.

"What? He's being a dick. He didn't have to talk to her that way," Dean said. He held his hand out to me. "C'mon, short stuff, let's see if they have any candy over at the concession stand." He turned, and said over his shoulder, "Want a piggy back ride?"

"Okay, Dean," I said, wiping my face off with my hands. He leaned down and Daddy helped me stand up on his lap so I could get on Dean's back.

Dean carried me over to the concession stand and then said, "I gotta put you down so I can get out my money."

I slid down his back, and he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket.

"Dean!" A voice called. We both turned. A girl came ambling over, smiling at him. "Hey, Dean," she said sweetly, "How ya been doin'?"

"I've been okay," Dean said.

She stepped close to him. "You never called me like you said you would," she pouted, "How about we find somewhere we can go and...talk. Would you like that?" She licked her lips, which were very red because of the lipstick she was wearing. She looked up at him and then cast her eyes down.

"Uh, no, I'm here for my brother's game," Dean told her, "and I gotta get _this_ one some chocolate to cheer her up!" He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in front of him. His hand reached down and he tickled the side of my neck. I giggled and tried to pull away. "Deeean!"

"What?" he looked down at me, and then looked around like he was looking for something. "I didn't do anything," He tickled me again and I giggled again.

"You _sure?"_ She stepped very close to him, and leaned her face towards his, tilting her head for a moment. Then she leaned over and whispered something in his ear.

He backed up slightly. "Nah, not right now," he said, "I'm here with my family, like I told you."

"Aww..." she gave another pout, which looked totally fake.

"Next," called the person at the window, and Dean said, "That's us. What do you want?" he looked down at me and we stepped forward.

"Okay then...bye, Dean!" the girl called in a high pitched voice.

"Seeya," he said quickly over his shoulder. "Do you have any soda left? What kind of candy do you have?"

He bought two cans of soda and a chocolate bar for me. He held my hand as we walked back over to where our chairs were, and then he handed one of the cans to Daddy.

I tried to open the wrapper but I couldn't. Dean took it from me and ripped it open, and then pretended to take a bite. "Big brother tax!" he teased me.

"Heeeey!" I protested. Then I said, "You can have some."

Dean chuckled. "No, that's okay, you have it," he handed it to me.

"Thanks, Dean!" I said. I turned to Daddy. "Want a bite?"

"No, it's yours, you eat it," Daddy said. "Thanks, Dean." he smiled at Dean.

I felt a rush of love for Dean just then, the way he was always taking care of everyone. I threw my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. He wasn't expecting it, and stepped back a step. "Aly, what th-"

"I love you, Dean," I said suddenly, smiling up at him.

"Right back atcha, kiddo," he said after a moment.

The soccer teams were walking back out onto the field and it got quiet as they readied for the second half of the game. I sat on Dean's lap for the second half, but I didn't cheer out loud, I just clapped when Sam's team scored a goal. Sam didn't look over at us at all during the game. His team did end up winning, and lots of people clapped and cheered loudly at the end. As the teams gathered to meet with their coaches, we stood up and Daddy and Dean folded the camp chairs they had been sitting on.

Sam came jogging over to us.

"Good game, son," Daddy said, clapping Sam on the back.

"Yeah, thanks," Sam said. "Coach wants to take us out for pizza, can I go? I'll get a ride with Pete's family, his mom has a minivan."

"All right," Daddy said. "Call if you need a ride home."

Sam glanced at Dean and then me, and then started to turn to go.

"Sam, you owe your sister an apology," Daddy said.

Sam stopped, and then turned back to me. He huffed, "Sorry," and then spun and started to walk away. I felt hurt all over again.

Daddy said, "Samuel," and his voice was that lower pitch that meant he was getting angry.

Sam stopped and turned again.

"If you're going to be disrespectful, you can come home with us and spend the night confined to quarters," Daddy told him. "Apologize."

Sam sighed angrily and rolled his eyes. _"Fine._ I'm _sorry_ , okay?" he said with annoyance. This time tears came to my eyes again, and I quickly swiped at my face so they wouldn't fall.

Dean glanced at me, and then stepped towards him, and his hands clenched into fists. "You little shi-"

"Dean, stand _down."_ Dad said sternly. "Sam, you can go with your team, but when you get back, we are going to have a discussion about how you treat family, and you are going to apologize the _right_ way. What kind of _discussion_ it will be depends on how you act and how you speak to your sister. Is that clear?"

A boy called across the field, "You comin', Sam?"

"Yeah!" Sam called, then he looked at Daddy and said, "Yessir."

"Go," Daddy said shortly.

Sam ran across the field and I sniffled and swiped at my eyes again. Dean picked up the folded chair and reached for my hand with his other hand. We walked across the grass and onto the path towards the parking lot together, me between Daddy and Dean.

"Can we go to the playground?" I asked. "Pleeeeease? I want to show you how I can cross the monkey bars, Daddy!"

"Well, all right," Daddy said. He handed Dean the keys and his chair. Dean took the chairs and went to the parking lot, and Daddy walked with me over to the playground, which was full of kids of all ages and sizes. I was excited, because usually it was my brothers here with me, and a lot of the time they left me here and went off to practice soccer or talk to friends.

I ran around, showing Daddy all the different things I enjoyed doing. He pushed me on the swings for a few minutes and watched me go down the slide, and then walked over to the monkey bars. I tried my hardest, but I still couldn't make it all the way across by myself yet.

"Whoa, careful"! Dean said as I let myself fall.

"I'm okay," I stood up and dusted off my knees. "Did you see me, Daddy?"

"I did," he said, "You're doing great, Alyson, I'm very impressed. We should go get some dinner, how about stopping for hamburgers?"

"Yeah! Can I get a milkshake?" I asked, looking up at Daddy.

"I think that can be arranged," he said. I went to take his hand, but instead he swung me up into his arms and started to walk to the parking lot. He didn't carry me very often any more, so I was a little surprised.

"Thank you for showing me what you like to do on the playground," he said, and his voice sounded a little husky, "I know I don't bring you here often enough." He hugged me and kissed me before he put me in the back seat of the Impala. We went through a drive-through, and then ate at the kitchen table when we got home. Dean and I sat on the sofa to watch t.v. together afterwards.

"You should take a bath, Aly, you got pretty sweaty running around on the playground," Daddy said to me.

"But Daddy, Godzilla vs. Mothra just started," I told him. "I want to watch it with Dean."

"Well, all right," he assented, "You can watch some of it, but then I want you to take a bath before bed tonight."

I was standing in the bathroom drying my hair when I heard Sam's voice in the living room.

"We need to discuss your earlier behavior," Daddy said to him. "How you treated your sister was unacceptable. I know you get upset with her, but you need to remember that she's younger than you and...she's more sensitive."

"I know, Dad," Sam said.

"Then why'd you have to talk to her like that, dickhead?" Dean asked angrily.

 _"Dean,"_ Daddy said. "That's enough, I'm handling this."

"I just get...frustrated sometimes, and I get all mad at everything," Sam said.

"I understand, kiddo, but you can't take that out on other people," Daddy told him, "Especially not your family."

"I _know,_ Dad," Sam said, and his voice sounded annoyed now.

"Hey, don't start with the attitude," Daddy said, "I can send you to bed with a sore butt if that's what's needed."

"No sir," Sam grumbled.

"You need to really think about how you talk to Aly and you need to apologize _sincerely_ to her," Daddy's voice was stern. "She was very hurt by how you treated her."

I walked out to the living room just then, carrying my towel and brush, and went over to Daddy. He began to rub my hair dry with the towel.

"Hi Sam," I said. "Did you like the pizza?"

"Yeah," he said, coming over to me. He stood there looking at me for a long moment.

"Hey," he said quietly, "I'm, uh, sorry I was nasty to you before, and hurt your feelings. I didn't meant to do that and I'm sorry."

"S' okay Sammy," I said, and then I gasped. "Sorry!" I said quickly, looking up at him and feeling nervous. Was he going to get mad all over again?

He sighed. "It's all right, Aly. You can call me Sammy whenever you want, okay?"

"Not if it's gonna make you mad," I said, "I know it makes you feel like a kid."

"Naw, s' okay," he waved his hand, "I don't care about it any more."

"Okay, if you're sure," I said, and he leaned down to hug me.

"I love you, Sam," I said, "but boy do you stink!" I pulled back from him, waving my hand in front of my face, and said, "P.U.!"

"Why you little-" he growled, pretending to be mad, and started to tickle me. I grabbed his hands and shrieked with laughter.

"All right, Sam, none of that," Daddy said, putting the towel down, "Hit the shower, kid."

Sam dropped a kiss on top of my head and turned to go. Dad ruffled Sam's hair as he walked by, and Daddy picked up the brush. He started to work the brush through my damp hair. "Better now?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"See, he doesn't hate you. Your brothers will never hate you, remember that," he told me. "Family stands by each other."

"Thanks, Daddy," I said.

After Daddy had tucked me in bed, and they had all hugged me and kissed me, Sam asked, "Want me to start reading The Hobbit to you again?"

"Yeah!" I said. "Do the part where he's telling riddles with Gollum!"

"No, I gotta start from the beginning," Sam said, settling onto the bed next to me.

"Oh- kaay," I said, sighing. I leaned against his arm

"We'll get there, you just have to be patient," Sam told me.

I smiled at up him. "I love you, Sammy," I said.

He smiled back at me. "Love you back, Alybug."

I fell asleep listening to him reading: "In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort."


End file.
